


Day 6: Cock worship

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dom Lance (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Humiliation, Hung Lance, Kinktober 2018, Lance has a big dick, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Not Established Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Queen Keith, Smut, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: An argument about shaving cream leads to Keith pinned against the sink, Lance pressing up behind him. And that's when he feels it.His teammate is officially hung.





	Day 6: Cock worship

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

He’s toweling his hair dry when Lance emerges from the showers. Keith usually avoids showering when someone else is here, but with Lance it’s different – the guy is under the water for forty minutes at least. Keith has had plenty of time to dry off and get dressed before the water finally turns off and Lance walks out.

There’s a pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips, the waistband damp where droplets of water have run down his chest to be caught by the fabric. His towel is slung across his shoulders, his skin freshly scrubbed and flushed with the heat.

He looks good.

Keith turns away.

As he combs through his mess of tangled damp hair with his fingers, he hears rummaging from across the room, and glances into the mirror to see Lance sorting through bottle after bottle in his own cabinet.

“Where the fuck is my shaving cream?” he says out loud.

“Dunno.”

“I swear to god it keeps disappearing – and I know Hunk hasn’t taken it, cause he’s been trying to grow a beard for two years, and Shiro wouldn’t steal. Coran and Allura probably uses some alien goop, and Pidge doesn’t shave. So. I wonder where it could be.”

Keith sighs at the unspoken accusation, looking back over his shoulder.

“I haven’t taken it, Lance.”

“Then how come you haven’t got a beard?”

A razor is pointed accusingly towards his clean jaw.

“I just… don’t”, Keith mumbles and turns away. In the mirror he sees Lance approaching him. Still shirtless, damn him.

“What are you doing?”, he snaps as Lance tries to reach above him.

“Checking your closet.”

“I haven’t taken your stupid shaving cream–!”

Keith hisses, pushing him back. He hasn’t taken it. But he  _has_ taken a small bottle of spot treatment and hid in the back – the guy had  _four_ bottles! Still, he’ll never live it down if Lance finds out he actually cares (somewhat) about his appearance.

“Then let me check!”

“No!”

They grapple for a bit. The sink is digging into Keith’s lower back as he tries to grab onto Lance’s arms that are reaching out for the closet doors. He can taste his pulse in his mouth, and he’s not sure exactly why – if it’s the thrill of play-fighting, the threat of Lance going through his personal things, or the sudden shock of warm, wet skin sliding against his.

He tries not to pay attention to how Lance’s muscles look when he moves, or how his hair is just starting to dry into messy curls, or how the faint dusting of scruff across his jaw makes him look a couple years older as well as  _stupidly handsome_.

So he’s attractive. So what. It’s not like he’s anything special; Keith is just desperate after a year in space.

That’s what he tells himself as Lance grabs his shoulder and unexpectedly flips him around, pressing his stomach against the sink. A hand settles around the back of his neck, pushing him down as Lance reaches out and looks through his closet, which is mostly empty. He’s stopped resisting, and he’s not sure whether Lance has noticed his stolen bottle or not – because Lance’s entire body is still pressed up against him, and it’s somewhat distracting. 

He can feel the heat of his bare skin against his back, the weight of his hand on his neck, and through the softness of his sweatpants, something long and solid and… oh.  _Oh_. His brain shuts down a little and the words slip out before he’s had a chance to process them.

“Is that your dick?”

Lance stills behind him.

“What?”

Keith curses internally.

“It’s just –“

“What about it?” Lance asks, voice strangely neutral.

Keith hesitates.

_How to tell your teammate he’s fucking **hung** , without ruining your newly established friendship?_

He has no idea.

So he swallows heavily, and just says it as it is.

“You’re big.”

His voice sounds hoarse and strange and he’s terrified that he’s fucked up and embarrassed himself horribly – but then he feels Lance’s chuckle against his neck, and it’s not his usual giggle. It’s low, and smug. Filthy.

“Yeah? That something you like?”

“I, um. That’s. I mean–“ he babbles, feeling thoroughly incoherent. He wasn’t expecting this. Any of this. Lance leans in, close to his ear.

“You got a thing for big cocks?”

Keith blushes violently at that. He digs his teeth into his lower lip, afraid of what he’ll say if he lets go.

“I think you do.”

A sudden thrust of Lance’s hips throws him forward, taking him completely by surprise. He gasps, loudly.

“Lance –!”

“Hmm?” Lance hums, more amused than questioning. He rolls his hips into a light grind, so that Keith could easily slip away from it. When he doesn’t, but instead lets the movement drag a little punched-out  _ah_ from him, Lance lets his hands fall to rest on his hipbones. The next grind is harder; a slow but pronounced drag of his hardening cock up between his ass cheeks. Keith shudders. He is… weak for this. Weak for Lance, weak for his smirks and his sense of humor, his attitude and his allure, his cockiness and his… well.

“Oh my god,  _Lance_ ,” he whispers. “What – _hah–_ are we doing?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m having fun,” Lance chuckles and pushes himself into him again. His thrusts are short but forceful, and they send jolts of electricity up his spine. Keith’s breath is heavy in between gasps now, his fingers curled hard around the porcelain. When Lance pushes strands of his hair aside and kisses his neck, he moans and receives another laugh.

Fuck, this is mortifying – being rutted against in a public changing room and being this affected by it. He still can’t believe he’s doing this;  _letting_  Lance do this to him. But he’s riding high on the feel of a hard grip on his hips and a cock being obscenely shoved against him, over and over. Keith is unable to do anything but continue to cloud up his own reflection with small pants. In the mirror his face is red, eyes lidded. The edge of the sink is pressing into him just right, and with Lance’s breath on his neck and his cock grinding hard against his ass, he’s starting to think he could come like this. And he doesn’t want that. He wants to  _see._

“Let me go,” he says breathlessly.

Immediately, Lance’s hands are off him, and he’s stepping back. Keith turns and grabs his shoulders, stopping his retreat. His eyes fall to where he can clearly see the outline of a half-hard cock beneath the fabric, curving to the side of his hip.

_Oh…_

He takes a deep, shuddering breath.

_Yeah, that’s pretty fucking big._

Keith feels his knees go weak, and it takes everything in him not to fall to the floor at the sight. He wants that. He wants it, so bad he’s dizzy with it for a second.

“You look like you wanna eat me alive,” Lance remarks.

Keith freezes, looking up. He’s been licking his lips without realizing it.

“I, uh…”

“You could. If you want, I mean. It  _has_  been a while.”

It’s said lightly, as if this is a completely mundane situation. Like there’s nothing strange about a teammate sucking him off; like there’s no chance of this changing everything between them.

Keith tries to think through the haze in his mind. He doesn’t know for sure how Lance feels about him. Anger, admiration, attraction? All of them? Before right now, he hasn’t even been sure if he’s into guys – there has been hints, but no outright actions. But there’s undeniably interest in his expression right now, and he  _is_  straining against his sweats, and Keith’s mouth is already watering – oh jeez, what’s the point of hesitating any longer?

“Alright,” he whispers.

Slowly, Keith lowers himself to his knees. Lance’s eyes are burning into him. He grabs the waistband to drag it down, but Keith stops him.

“Wait, I wanna…”

Lance shrugs and lets go. Keith lets his hands travel up his thighs, releasing a shaky exhale as he leans closer to that prominent shape beneath the fabric. He drags a knuckle up the length, and feels it twitch when he kisses the base. As he starts mouthing the bulge he can’t stop himself from moaning around it when he realizes he can’t properly cover it all – will he even have room for  _that_ in his body? Because he sure as hell wants it there. He keens again just at the thought.

“Look at you,” Lance says fondly, clicking his tongue. “So eager.”

Keith tries to shoot him a dirty look, but he fears it comes across differently, being given from his knees and with drool practically running down his chin. He  _is_ eager. He’s embarrassed as well, but somehow he likes the burn in his cheeks; the prickle of shame down his back. Some part of his mind goes  _fuck it_ , and he grabs the waistband and yanks it down, almost whimpering when Lance’s cock springs free and grazes his chin.

He dives right in; licking, kissing and sucking all over, only stopping when he feels the flesh harden underneath his lips. When he pulls back he can see him growing right in front of his eyes; reaching an even more impressive full hardness.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” he rambles in a high pitch under his breath. He might be starting to seem a tiny bit hysterical. But  _oh my god._ What  _is_  this thing?

Lance grins.

“Is that a request or a curse?”

“Both. Neither. I – oh. I want that in me,” Keith declares in a hoarse voice.

“That was the plan.”

For a second he looks up in shock and thinks Lance means to take him right there, bent over the sink, but of course he means his mouth. Keith curses himself for the  _yes_ already on his tongue.

Stupid horny brain.

He shuts himself up by parting his lips wide and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Just that fills him up nicely, and he loves the slight bulge he can glimpse in his own cheek when he angles his head just right. The weight on his tongue, the taste of him – he’s almost delirious with it. But he needs some facts to be set straight.

Glancing down the shaft beneath his lashes, he tries to subtly measure its length under the guise of following a winding vein with his finger. Nine inches? No, that can’t be. Maybe eight? He squints, spreading his index finger and thumb to form a measurement, repeating the gesture up his length. His counting is interrupted by coughs when the flesh suddenly moves in his mouth, and he looks up to see Lance laughing loudly, head tilted backwards.

“You wanna know how big I am?” he asks in between chuckles, eyes brimming with mirth.

Keith nods, curiosity winning over embarrassment. Lance grins.

“Well… what you had earlier was about two inches.”

He pushes into his mouth again, resting on his tongue like before. Then he pushes deeper, filling him quickly up to the point where his mouth is comfortably full of cock.

“That’s right below four,” Lance murmurs.

Keith concentrates on his breathing when Lance moves again, and the head of his cock starts to force his throat open. His eyes flutter shut. God, he’s not just long, but wide as well. He slides a bit deeper, blocking his airway and making Keith’s toes curl with the feeling.

“Oh, you’re doing  _good_. That’s six. I’m impressed, though there’s still more to go. Think you can take a little more?”

He might, and wants to try, but he needs to breathe first. Lance seems to notice his dilemma, for he pulls back almost completely, allowing him to suck deep breaths in through his nose; which is already growing stuffy. He then repeats the motion, moving back and forth, letting him grow used to his size as well as he can. As he keeps slowly fucking his way down his throat, he keeps mumbling numbers that Keith is too turned on to catch. At some point he gags slightly, his eyes almost rolling back at the feeling.

“You like that?”, Lance pants. 

Likes it? He’s slack-jawed and drooling, nails digging into his own thighs in an attempt to ground himself. He’s a mess. Lance knows this oh, so well. He has to grab a handful of hair and drag him off his cock to ask him a question.

“Want me to fuck your face properly?”

Keith has trouble working his tongue to answer, but he nods furiously. Lance snaps his fingers, pointing beside the sink.

“Against the wall.”

He scrambles back until he feels the tile against his back. Lance kneels for a second in front of him, checking on him and then pushing down on his lower lip with his thumb. His mouth falls open easily, and Lance slips in two fingers to swirl around the inside.

“Can I cum in your mouth?” he asks thoughtfully.

Keith almost comes on the spot from that. He gurgles slightly, and as Lance pulls his spit-slick fingers back, he mumbles a confirmation, face burning. He eagerly opens up when Lance gets back to business. A hand settles in his hair, held in a way that it braces his head from hitting the hard wall. Still, he has no room to move away. He feels his stomach flip when Lance tightens his hold and begins to fuck his mouth without preamble.

Yes,  _yes_  -

Only a small part fits down his throat, but Lance doesn’t let that lessen the pace. With the way he’s moving Keith can’t use his hands to pleasure the rest, but he hopes the strong taste of pre-come is a sign that he’s close already. Because Keith sure is. He’s always known he loved giving oral, but he’s never felt like this before – completely wrecked from just this little.

Well, it’s not exactly  _little_.

He needs breaks now and then, because taking even just a third of that cock is a strain. Lance soon changes the pace to slow drags in and out of his mouth, allowing him to catch his breath a little.

“So this is the kind of thing you enjoy, huh, Keith?” he pants. “Getting your throat fucked while shoved up against a wall in a changing room?”

He can only give a choked-off moan in response. Lance seems amused.

“You like being stuffed full, don’t you?”

He pulls out, and Keith immediately whines, trying to chase him. When the hold in his hair stops him, he resorts to begging without second thought.

“Yes, yes –  _Lance,_ come on! Please!”

He knows he’s giving him exactly what he wants, but he doesn’t mind, because it makes him push back into his open mouth.

“You wanna know what I like?” Lance muses.

He doesn’t wait for an answer; not that he’s going to get one with the way he’s shoving himself down Keith’s throat in quick successive thrusts.

“I like fucking you up. I like seeing you all broken down like this. Whiny and teary-eyed, on the floor. You look pathetic, you know that, right?”

He laughs.

“I try to beat you in training, but you’re too strong for me. I try to mess with you, but you never laugh, or get angry. And when we fight, you just ignore me.”

Keith wants to protest, but Lance is upping the pace now, hitting the back of his throat with each hard thrust. When he glances up through teary lashes he sees a pleased grin on the other’s face, teeth glinting and eyes shining with delight.

“Well, you’re not ignoring me now, are you?”

He shoves his cock in deep, twisting his fingers into his hair and holding him down. His voice comes out a harsh whisper.

“If I’d known you were such a slut I’d have fucked you into submission long ago.”

That’s all it takes. Keith can’t utter a sound with his throat full, so it’s a silent orgasm that rips through him, violent in its hush. Only when Lance notices his rolled-back eyes and arched back does he pull out, allowing his cries to echo between the walls. At the sound of himself, Keith lets his voice lower into small whiny pants as he folds in on himself. He curls into a shaking, pathetic ball, feeling a wet spot spread between his legs.

He expects Lance to laugh at him, to mock him further – and he loves it, he  _loves_  it, but he already feels so small. He should know, though, that Lance will see that. After a few seconds there’s arms pulling him close and a voice hushing him. At the feel of a kiss on the top of his head he sobs slightly, feeling a few tears of pure emotion run hotly down his cheeks.

“I didn’t fuck you up too badly, did I?” Lance murmurs.

Keith tries to giggle, but it comes out a strange, garbled sound from his ruined throat.

“You fucked me up perfectly.”

His chin is tilted up, gently. Lance looks down on him with a strange, intense passion in his eyes.

“Wanna see if I can  _fuck_  you perfectly too sometime?”

Keith suddenly remembers that he – the one giving oral – was the only one to come so far. He looks down onto Lance’s still hard, still gloriously big cock, which is dripping with spit and looking quite desperate for release. He swallows heavily around his sore throat.

“ _God_ , yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
